disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makucha
Makucha is a leopard who served as the primary antagonist of The Lion Guard episode "The Imaginary Okapi". Background Personality Makucha is confident and cunning, but also very persistent. Once targets his prey he doesn't quit until he catches them. He is willing to fight for what he thinks is his. He very cocky in his fighting ability, but not arrogant will surrender if he's outnumbered. He also vaguely resembles Sabor from Tarzan. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Makucha is a capable fighter, as he was willing to take on Kion, Fuli, and Bunga at once. *'Expert Hunter:' Makucha is a great hunter, as he has proven to be eager to hunt his favorite prey; the Okapi, as this type of animal, is hard to find, but Makucha proved to be skilled enough to find one and chase it. Even better for him, the animals in Pride Lands have no idea what a leopard is as they have never seen leopards; they are not native to the Pride Lands. *'Animal Strength:' Makucha seems to be quite strong, as he was willing to take on Kion. He was strong enough that he was willing to take on more Kion, Fuli, and Bunga at once. *'Animal Speed:' Makucha's speed is greater than Kion's, but not as great as Fuli's, as she was able to catch up and keep pace with him. *'Animal Leaping:' Like all leopards, Makucha can jump the highest of all big cats. As such, he was able to jump across a chasm with little effort. *'Animal Stamina:' Makucha keeps chasing his prey no matter what; he is willing not to give up this rare meal for himself. *'Animal Endurance:' Makucha was able to endure Ajabu's kick and Besthi's brute strength as well as being thrown some distance. He was also able to get back up easily and keep chasing his intended target no matter what. Role in the Series The Imaginary Okapi Makucha is seen stalking gazelles, before being confronted by the Lion Guard, who order him to leave. Makucha replies that they will have to make him leave, before running off. The Lion Guard pursue Makucha, but he is able to outrun them. Makucha begins stalking the okapi Ajabu, having pursed him from a far-off place. Ajabu tries to escape Makucha through a herd of zebras, but Makucha does not give up as okapis are rare. During this pursuit, Makucha once again faces The Lion Guard and takes on Kion, Fuli and Bunga. Beshte, who is watching from afar with Ajabu, decides to help his friends and charges at Makucha. Seeing Beshte approaching, Makucha gives up on hunting Ajabu and leaves in search of easier prey. Trivia *Makucha is the third leopard to appear in the Lion King franchise. The first and second being King Leopold and Princess Claudia, who appeared in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "No-Good Samaritan". *Apparently leopards are not native to the Pride Lands and the grazing animals have no defenses against them, making Makucha what is considered an invasive species. *Real leopards and lions are enemies; lions in the wild often steal from leopards or kill them to rid themselves of a rival competitor. The same can be said of leopards and cheetahs, with the former often willing to kill the latter or steal prey from it. *Makucha vaguely resembles Sabor from Tarzan and shares her persistence in pursuit of prey. Gallery The Imaginary Okapi 03.png The Imaginary Okapi 14.png The Imaginary Okapi 16.png The Imaginary Okapi 29.png The Imaginary Okapi 34.png The Imaginary Okapi 44.png The Imaginary Okapi 57.png|"So leopards say hello with their teeth?" The Imaginary Okapi 58.png The-imaginary-okapi_(166).png The-imaginary-okapi_(189).png|Makucha escapes the Lion Guard The-imaginary-okapi_(191).png The-imaginary-okapi_(331).png The-imaginary-okapi_(374).png The-imaginary-okapi_(398).png|Makucha chases Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi_(408).png The-imaginary-okapi_(411).png|Makucha lunges The-imaginary-okapi_(414).png|Makucha is kicked by Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi_(421).png|"Now you're just making me mad!" The-imaginary-okapi_(447).png The-imaginary-okapi_(456).png|"So what?" The-imaginary-okapi_(469).png|Makucha and Bunga The-imaginary-okapi_(484).png The-imaginary-okapi_(493).png|Makucha leaves the Pride Lands Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Hunters Category:Villains